


With a Melody

by belles-lettresdemoncoeur (ASparkofBlack)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fandom OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASparkofBlack/pseuds/belles-lettresdemoncoeur
Summary: Luka is waiting to walk his little sister and her girlfriend home from school when he senses someone might be having a pretty rough day. Music always makes things better, right?





	With a Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Rin Kurakage-Blanchard is an Oc belonging to http://greninjastorm.tumblr.com/. This was a gift fic for their birthday. For some reason when I write Luka I use a lot of music terms.

Class had been out for a little over a half hour but Luka was still here sitting on the steps with his guitar in hand idly strumming out a few chords. He feels calm yet strangely restless. It was almost like there was something in the air this energy he can’t place. It made his brows draw together at the feeling of something being out of place and just plain wrong grew. 

Jules and Rose were inside. They’re safe so that’s not it. Well, he’s pretty sure they’re safe at any rate. It’s just some after school club he wasn’t completely sure of what it was for exactly. All he knew was it was a girls only kind of thing and he was cool with waiting for his sister outside. With the recent surge of akuma, he just didn’t feel right leaving her to walk back to the houseboat alone. If there was one thing Luka was it was a protective brother. Sometimes to his sister’s annoyance - like when he’d been all too happy to give Chloé Bourgeois a piece of his mind. Mayor’s daughter or not Luka was the only one that got to give Jules at hard time; it’s his right as her big brother after all. 

The cacophony he sensed swelled, a loud clamoring in his head he couldn’t tune out and he had to squeeze his eyes shut, teeth gritted. The dissonance made his head ache. Pressing the heel of his hand against his temple he shifting his guitar from his lap; inhaling a breath as a hiss through gritted teeth. It wasn’t the first time this had happened. 

_Ground yourself. Focus. You got this. You -_

Just as he’d started to get it under control it flared again like a whirlwind as the school’s doors opened with a thud. He didn't need to look to see who it was - he knew that song - that set of notes that only he seemed aware of. Even with the new sudden sharps and flats; jumbled and a bit distorted, he knew it. Knew her.

 _Rin._

It was clear instantly that she was angry. Something must have happened. Likely a detention if he thought about it. Usually Rin was at one of her activities by now. He winced before his hands drew his guitar back to him. Closing his eyes he focused and strummed out a couple of chords. Luka can’t explain it if anyone asked but he knew how to use music to shift moods.

Rin froze as Luka started strumming. Her music- the music that only Luka seemed to hear - turned into a harsh angry buzzing before it started to quiet down and untangle. She exhaled, a bit of tension leaving her frame. Her eyes opened again as she turned her head. Of course it was Luka. It couldn’t have been anyone but Luka. 

He always seemed to be there when she needed him. He always seemed to know just what to do. Anytime her mood was on the brink of breaking into sharp jagged pieces and she felt horribly. Luka was somehow near by to make it better. She glanced down at her sneakers before giving a little nod. She’d already missed the lesson. There was no reason to rudely rush off, instead she moved to sit on the steps next to him resting her bag between her knees. 

“Hey Luka.” 

For a moment Luka was quiet, still strumming. She thought briefly that he hadn’t heard her but then she noticed the chords changed. It was dumb but hearing him playing those chords that he’d said were in her heart always made her pulse quicken. She almost missed the twitch of the corner of his lips turning up into a lopsided smile. 

“Feeling better, Rin?” 

His eyes were still closed, she no longer questioned how he knew who it was near him or how he even knew something was wrong. Maybe there really was music that only Luka could hear. Maybe it was a weird gift that the eldest of the Couffaine siblings had. 

“Yeah, actually.” She shifted and nudged him gently with her shoulder. “Thanks, Luka. You sure you’re not some kind of superhero or something?” 

His eyes drifted open and that smile that had been taunting her made its appearance. “Oh I’m definitely an or something. Never really thought of myself as a hero but I’m absolutely something.” He hummed for a moment. “And anytime. I’m always happy to get that stormy look off your face. It doesn’t suit you.” 

________

Green eyes narrowed a little behind the dark mask Chat wore and he peered up at Ladybug from his crouched perch. “Okay but please tell me you saw that too, right?” 

Bright bluebell eyes watched the brunette and the musician as they chatted on the steps of Collège Françoise Dupont. ”I did. I saw it but I don’t believe it.” She opened her yo-yo letting out a glowing white butterfly. Her soft whisper of, “Bye bye _petit papillon_ ,” made her partner’s ears twitch as his sharp feline gaze left Luka and Rin to follow the fluttering butterfly until it was beyond his sight. 

“Still, how do you think he did that, My Lady?” He shifted to sit back, resting his head against her shoulder when she sat next to him. His eyes drifted closed as her gloved fingers combed gently through golden blond hair, scratching at his scalp lightly.

“Honestly? I couldn’t say, _Chaton_. I didn’t give him a Miraculous if that’s what you’re thinking. Even if I do think he would be a fantastic help if we were to need more than Rena and Carapace in the future.” A smile tugged at Ladybug’s lips as she heard the loud rumble of a purr leaving Chat’s throat. “Besides you, heard The Guardian. Having too many active at once without them being in balance could be a disaster.” 

“Mm, For every Chat Noir there must be a Ladybug. I remember.” He tipped his head back flashing her a smug smirk that shows just a hint of kittenish fangs. “Besides, I already know I’m a total mess without you, My Lady.” 

Ladybug laughed. “Pfft! Flirty cat! Seriously, what am I going to do with you?”

“Well, for one you can keep playing with my hair like that or- “ He trailed off.

“Or?” She prompted, quirking a brow.

“Race me to Norte Dame?” He grinned at her clearly feeling playful.

“Last one there, brings thermoses for night patrol?” She suggested as she moved to her feet offering him a hand up.

Chat took her hand and found her feet. “Not my first choice of prize but I’ll take it. You’re so on. You make the best hot chocolate, Bugaboo.”

“Are you ready?” She sing-songed at him. 

“Absolutely.” He chuckled.

“Go!” They exclaimed in unison before bounding off of the school’s roof, laughing as they raced from rooftop to rooftop across the Parisian skyline.


End file.
